Make The Right Choice
by Dismal00
Summary: Jigsaw captures Naruto and has him make a choice.


Uzumaki Naruto was excited as he laid in his bed. He couldn't wait for the next morning. He was going to go train with Killer Bee and become partners with the Kyuubi. He didn't know that a war was approaching, but he knew that he was going to take the Kyuubi's power, become friends with him, and use that power and his nindo to become Hokage. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

/

When he woke up, he was in a large room that he had never seen before. It was plain and undecorated aside from the presence of a large metal door. Directly in front of him, a couple feet away, was the unconscious form of his lost friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was tied to a post with a fuinjutsu tag on his forehead. Naruto could feel a tag on his own head. He looked down and saw that he was mostly tied to a post himself. Around him, strapped to the walls, were the remaining members of the Rookie 9. The only part of Naruto's body that he could move was his right hand, and in front of it was a recording device with two buttons on either side of it. One was white and one was black. He heard his friends start to complain.

"What the hell is this...? Where are we?" said Kiba.

"Naruto-kun, is that you? How did we get here?" asked Hinata.

Naruto heard the recording device scratch as it started to play.

"Hello, Naruto. I'd like to play a game. You pretend to be a paragon of virtue and everything that is good about people. Yet you tirelessly defend your friend, the missing ninja criminal Uchiha Sasuke. You would do anything to protect this man that tried to kill you and the woman you love. You humiliated yourself for him despite being a famous hero. You took a beating for him. You even offered to die alongside him. Would you do anything to save Sasuke? Can you make the choice to be happy with the woman of your dreams? Or would you rather let Sasuke rule a world that you don't live in anymore? In front of you are two buttons. The black one will kill Sasuke. The white one will kill you. If you press neither button, everyone in this room will die. You have 60 seconds. You'd better hurry up, Naruto. Live or die. Make your choice."

"Oh my God..." Ino said.

"Shit! What do we do?!" asked Kiba.

"I don't know!" Naruto snapped. He was in a panic.

Sakura finally spoke up. "Naruto! We don't have much time. You need to stay calm."

"This is very bad," Shino said.

"Naruto! Listen to me. I've heard of this guy. It's some kind of trick. You must not save Sasuke! Do you understand me? Naruto!" Shikamaru implored.

"Naruto... I-" Sakura said before she was interrupted.

"God damn it! Naruto, he's a fucking criminal. We're your friends. Kill Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto, you don't have any choice. It really seems like you have to kill Sasuke..." Choji cut in.

"I agree with Choji! Please, Naruto! Konoha is going to need you," Shikamaru said.

Forty-five seconds had passed. Naruto moved his eyes over to where Sakura was against the wall.

"Sakura-chan..." he said. Sakura was looking into his eyes unflinchingly.

"Naruto... I wasn't lying... I really love you. I don't trust Sasuke-kun at all... Please, don't do anything stupid... We can be happy together... Naruto...?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto had a strange smile on his face. "I know you will be happier this way," He moved his finger to push the white button.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

A series of loud explosions could be heard coming from outside the room. The room shook for several seconds.

"Game over," Sasuke said.

The form of Sasuke started to distort and warp, turning into a White Zetsu corpse. Naruto's friends were released from their restraints and the door opened. A tunnel leading upwards could be seen. The Rookie 9 ran outside to see what had happened, leaving Naruto tied up. The recording device began to play again.

"Naruto. You made the wrong choice. Konoha has been destroyed as a result of your selfishness. You didn't understand that your friends cared about more than your selfish desire to save Uchiha Sasuke. Was he truly worth it? Now you've lost your home and your dream to be Hokage. You've probably lost your friends and the woman you love as well. They will never forgive you for this. You were so ungrateful for the care your friends had for you. You've lost everything. Goodbye, Naruto." Jigsaw explained.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed.


End file.
